The Uchiha Heir
by HeirofHoHo
Summary: Naruto is given the ablity to revive his husband's clan. Yet why is his husband unhappy about this. SasuNaru, ItaNaru, mpreg, yaoi, rape, cutting, M for a reason
1. Prolouge

Alexa: It's just the prologue, so it'll be short.

Hoho: men get pregnant in this story?

Alexa: No, just Naruto. He doesn't count.

Naruto: I heard that!

Alexa: Do the disclaimer and I might take it back.

Naruto: Damn authoress, **she doesn't own me or Sasuke or Itachi or anybody else in Naruto! **Now take it back!

Alexa: Nope, I firmly believe in what I said.

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, rape, mpreg, cutting, and all the good angst stuff. You've been warned.**

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Prologue _

Naruto gulped and slowly opened the door to the mansion. It was dark inside. And quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a firm chest. Warm air breathed by his ear. "You're late, fox."

"I...I got, uh, a little, um... held up." Naruto stuttered and turned toward the taller man. Frightened blue eyes met stern onyx ones.

"Did something go wrong at the checkup?" Sasuke asked.

'Really wrong.' "No! The seal is still strong." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Then what's wrong dobe?"

"Well, you how one of your goals was to revive your clan..."

"Naruto, I already told you. I don't care about the dumb clan as long as I have you."

"But what if I told you, you still could revive it?"

"I don't follow."

"I'm pregnant Sasuke." Naruto said, fearing Sasuke's reaction.

"How?"

"Something about Kyuubi being a girl and sharing chakra or something. I was to busy yelling at Kyuubi to listen."

"Why were you yelling at Kyuubi? This is a good thing."

"Well, you're not the father. Itachi is. He raped me."

**TBC...**

Alexa: Review now!

Naruto: And send a care basket!

Sasuke: Itachi would like you to send him a first-aid kit and I don't blame him.


	2. Red Eyes All Look the Same

Alexa: Oh my god... 23 reviews! "Passes out"

Hoho: Uh, who's gonna write the story now that she's uh, sleeping? "Looks around" Sasuke? Naruto? "Noises from closet" Oh...

Alexa: "snaps up" Eep, wait! "Drags boys out of closet. Sasuke lacks shirt and Naruto is in just his boxers." You have to do the disclaimer first!

Sasuke: **She doesn't own Naruto, he's mine!** "Lawyers try to grab Sasuke" **Okay, he's the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump!**

Alexa: Continue. "Boys begin to make-out" In the closet!

**Warnings: Blah blah... same as last time, I see no reason to rewrite them. Except that this chapter will contain flashback rape. I'll try not to make it to graphic.**

_Flashbacks_

**Kyuubi to Naruto and vise versa**

_**Kyuubi to others**_

Regular

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Chapter One: Red Eyes All Look the Same _

_Flashback_

_It was dark outside. Dark and cold. Images of my black-haired lover and his warm arms flooded my mind. The beautiful onyx eyes staring into mine as we confessed our love for each time after time again. I could almost feel his arms holding my waist as I breathed in the spicy sent of his ebony hair. I paused to catch my breath and quickly slipped into an alley for warmth. _

_I had just been away on an S-class mission involving my soon-to-be brother in law. That's right, Sasuke had proposed. The wedding was a week away and that's why Sasuke was furious at the Hokage for giving me the mission. His fears were unneeded though as our lead had been wrong. Itachi was again tricked us and wasn't where he was supposed to be. _

_Leaning against the brick wall of the alley, I closed my eyes. Sasuke would be mad if I was later then I said I would be but I was to out of breath to run and it was to cold to focus my chakra. He sure was possessive; he gave Hinata a black eye for suggesting a trip to the Ramen shop, her treat. He even said he would give me a tattoo of the Uchiha symbol on the back of my neck. Apparently when an Uchiha bought or claimed something, they put that their so everyone would know it was theirs. _

_I don't mind being Sasuke's property, I love looking into those beautiful black eyes. His arms pulling me close and my mind being lost in those eyes. When he used the sharingan it was even harder to evade him. Those red eyes, staring at me, piercing the inner walls of my mind. So beautiful, so real... Wait!_

_I snapped out of my thoughts and realized those red eyes were real, not my fantasy. What was Sasuke doing out here? Wait, he probably got nervous because I was late and went out to meet me. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, embracing him. He looked a little surprised but it quickly passed. I couldn't see anything other then his eyes, but I could tell he was smirking. Suddenly he pressed his lips against mine and I eagerly pressed back. Suddenly, I wasn't that cold._

_He begged for entrance which I happily granted and his tongue began to claim my mouth. We broke apart for air and I can tell you honestly, I was cursing Mother Nature for making oxygen a necessity. His warm lips moved down and he began to devour my neck. I buried my hands in his hair which strangely seemed longer. I shrugged the thought away when he bit down on the sensitive flesh on my neck. _

"_Sasuke..." I moaned and buried my face in his hair. Then came three words that made me want to fall apart were I stood. _

"_I'm not Sasuke." I screamed as he bit down hard on my neck, ripping into the flesh and causing it to bleed. I shuddered when I felt his tongue lap up the blood. Itachi... He was the only person who could have tricked me into thinking he was Sasuke without a jutsu. I knew it was no jutsu, I would have sensed if it was, illusions were my specialty. _

_I struggled as his hands pushed me down onto the ground. He was stronger then me, and in my current condition I couldn't reach my weapons. He had long since thrown those of somewhere in the snow. I tried to put my hands together to perform a jutsu but he grabbed them and held them down above my head with chakra. I didn't notice he had removed ye shirt until the upper half of my body felt like an ice cube. _

_I didn't see the kunai until I felt its sharp point rip into my flesh. I let out a scream of agony and bit my lip to keep back from whimpering. He slowly, and painfully I might point out, dragged the weapon across my chest in strange patterns. It seemed like he was writing something but I couldn't tell. I shivered as the freezing wind nipped at the wound. _

**Kyuubi, help me.**

**I'm sorry Kit, I don't know what jutsu he used but I can't heal your stomach. I can't even focus my chakra enough to keep this contact.**

**What! Kyuubi-san, no! Don't leave me!**

_Kyuubi had broken our contact. I was scared. Not even Kyuubi could help me and I definitely couldn't help myself. It seemed that the temperature had dropped another 15 degrees suddenly and I looked Itachi. He had just removed my pants! I felt sick when I saw him removed his own lower clothes. He leaned over me and whispered into my ear._

"_My brother isn't the only one attracted to foxes, I just happen to like mine in pain." With that he thrust himself into me without even half of the gentleness Sasuke showed me. My body screamed in protest to the invasion. Though it was used to Sasuke's eraction inside me, it wasn't used to the force of Itachi's. I felt blood flow down the sides of my thighs as he thrust in again with even more force. My insides were tearing apart and I could my eyes fill with tears. _

"_I love you, Naruto-**kun**." That was it. Only Sasuke could say those words to me in that meaning. Tsunade, Iruka, Hinata, they were allowed to say it but only Sasuke could say it in that way. I released my tears at the same time Itachi released into me. 'Sasuke... I'm sorry.'_

_End Flashback_

"Why didn't you tell that happened to you?" Naruto sat cuddled on the couch with a blanket while Sasuke paced in front of him trying to keep his cool while Naruto retold his story.

"It was a week before our wedding! I didn't want to ruin the wedding." Naruto said, his eyes starting to swell with water. "I know you still want to kill Itachi and if you found out... I knew you would chase after him. I didn't want you to leave me!" The tears spilled down his face as Naruto looked away ashamed. Sasuke looked at him and his eyes softened. He sat down next to the blonde and put his arm around him.

"Moron, I love you. I wouldn't leave you at the alter to go on a hopeless mission after my brother. I would hug you and let you cry on my shoulder because no one deserves that, less of all you." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled slightly. Sasuke smiled back and leaned in to kiss the fox-boy. Naruto closed the distance and kissed his husband happily. "Dobe..." Sasuke teased and ruffled Naruto hair. Naruto chuckled and slowly slide onto Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke laughed at the blonde's actions and began to rub Naruto's chest while the blonde fell asleep on his shoulder. Suddenly the skin under his hands changed and Sasuke felt a scar on his koi's stomach. He lifted up Naruto's shirt and gasped at the sight before him. A large scar rested on the blonde's stomach and chest. It looked a lot like Sasuke's Uchiha mark but it was slightly different. It was Itachi's. Itachi had placed his ownership mark on **his** Naruto. He was gonna kill his brother!

_**End Chapter**_

Alexa: Much more graphic then I wanted.

Hoho: Scary.

Sasuke: "Sasuke and Naruto come out of closet" What'd we miss? "Reads story." **Alexa!**

Alexa: "Laughs nervously" Gotta go!

Naruto: Read and Review!


	3. Poison, Possesion, and Purpose

Alexa: Okay, I was listening to my girlfriend's CDs when this chapter came to me. I have a habit of putting in songs for fillers but don't worry, this chapter is important.

Hoho: You have a girlfriend?

Alexa: What? Sasuke has a boyfriend.

Hoho: Naruto doesn't count.

Naruto: "sticks head out of bedroom" I heard that!

Sasuke's voice: Naruto! Get in here!

Naruto: Coming!

Alexa: Do the disclaimer first!

Naruto:** She doesn't own any of the songs or Naruto.** I belong to Sasuke.

**Warnings: Song chappy! Plus the normal stuff.**

Okay, I don't know Tsunade's birthday so now it's January 2, the day I started writing this. And don't worry, if you don't like song fics, this chapter wouldn't completely suck, hopefully. Itachi is gonna make an appearance and we can't miss that! For help in knowing whose singing, I've made a guide.

_Italics are what I normally use them as . . . singing._

Plain underline is Kyuubi 

**Bold words are, well, I can't tell you!**

_And underlined italics are me speaking!_

I hope this helps!

**I dedicate this chapter to my editor, biggest fan, most supportive reviewer, and loyal girlfriend, Carmen. Love you sweetie!** I'll dedicate a chapter to my first reviewer of every chapter.

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Chapter Two: Poison, Possession, and Purpose _

As Sasuke studied the mark on his love his noticed the strange way it curved. The opposite of the normal possession mark, Itachi had screwed up. It was the mark o submission. Unlike the possession mark, it didn't show ownership, just dominance. It Sasuke placed the possession mark on Naruto neck, the Itachi's mark would be pointless.

Further studies showed that the submission mark only caused Naruto to submit to the person who placed it on him. If Itachi was near, he could send telepathic commands and Naruto would have to follow them. Luckily, years of sustaining Kyuubi's power had given Naruto a strong will and he would be able to fight the metal orders. Sasuke would have to place the possession mark on fast though, he didn't want Naruto to even lose a little control. The problem was he could only place the mark on a full moon and the next wasn't for ten days.

"Sasssuuu..." Sasuke looked at the beautiful blonde to see his cerulean eyes open, if not fogged with sleepiness. Naruto just looked so editable at that moment. "Morning..."

"It's actually night dobe..." Sasuke said, caressing his Naruto's hair. Naruto blushed at the action and pushed himself up in Sasuke's lap, kissing him. He didn't notice that the hand he was using for support was dangerously near Sasuke's growing erection. Sasuke, feeling surprisingly horny that night, reached his hand behind Naruto and grabbed his ass. Naruto yelped and Sasuke used it as a chance to insert his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Sasuke's lifted up the blonde bridal style, still locked in the heated kiss, and carried him into the bedroom.

"Naruto, you'll be lucky if you can ever walk again when I'm finished with you."

**_Breakline_ **

"Ah! Tsunade-chan! You look amazing! Let me give you a birthday hug!"

"Some hug pervert! God, you're acting out of character!"

"Well, it's a filler chapter, nobody cares!"

"Baka!"

"OW!"

A furious, blonde woman with a G cup chest stormed into the stadium. _Where Naruto fought Neji in the exams! _

"Hokage-sama, happy birthday! How old are you?" The woman referred to as Tsunade stopped and looked at the smiling, gray-haired man. Well, you couldn't really tell if he was smiling, he was wearing a face mask. Tsunade just knew him well enough to be able to tell.

"Shut up Kakashi! Go make out with Iruka or something." The man grinned bigger, but didn't move. "That's an order!"

"It didn't have to be." The scarecrow then vanished with a pop. Tsunade sighed. 'Damn it, Jiraiya your dead. Throwing a party for me, evil perverted bastard.'

"Hokage-sama. . ."

"WHAT!" The Hokage turned and glared at the intruder of her revenge planning. Only to see that the intruder was merely her small, and trembling I might add, assistant Shinzune. "Sorry Shinzune, rough night."

"Of course. I just wanted to inform you that Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san are here."

"Finally, the brat's late. But if their reason is what I think it is . . . damn that's hot."

_**Breakline**_

"Sakura-chan!" The young pink-haired medical ninja turned to the voice.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" She darted over to the two boys and gave them a look over. Naruto's black cargo pants went well with his orange tank and his hair was all over the place with no hitai-ate to hold it back. Sasuke's black leather pants and black unbuttoned shirt made him seem hotter then normal, seeing as there was no shirt under the shirt. _Imagine Yoh from Shaman King. _ "Congratulations!"

"You mean the news got around that fast?"

"No silly, it's just the main thing they talk about at the hospital right now. I am a medical-nin you know." Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Right, I forgot." He looked around, "Where's Lee?"

"He's off somewhere with the kids." As soon as she said the green clad ninja popped up next to her.

"Sakura-chan, you've got to come see this!" The man began to drag his wife to the other room. He then noticed the Uchihas standing next to his wife. "Naruto, Sasuke, you've got to come too!" he quickly pushed them into the next room.

"Naruto!" The blonde quickly turned his head and smiled at the happy couple walking towards him.

"Kiba, Hinata, hey!" The dog boy and his girlfriend quickly walked next to the blonde till they were in tune with his steps then slowed down. "Do you guys have any idea what Lee is trying to show us?"

"It can't be as bad as what we just saw, Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga had lost her stutter when Naruto got together with Sasuke, and she was quite happy from them, even if she had once liked the blonde. Kiba had quickly made sure she wasn't lonely.

"Yeah, it was a scary sight." Kiba nodded in agreement and quickly told the other couple what had happened.

_**Flash Back**_

"Shika-kun!" Ino quickly glomped the lazy ninja, oblivious to the other blonde already next to him.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing with my Nara-kun?" Ino quickly looked at the blonde and recognition flashed in both blondes eyes.

"Ino!"

"Temari!" They glared at each, then looked at Shikamaru, then looked back at each other."

"He's mine!" They shouted simultaneously and quickly pounced on each other. As the blondes rolled on the floor fighting, the lazy cause of their fight sighed.

"How troublesome."

_**End Flash Back**_

"That is scary." Naruto agreed and the two couples walked into the room and caught up with Lee and Sakura. "What did ya want to show us Lee?"

"Look!" On the stage was a karaoke machine and two black haired children. The boy was currently singing while the girl danced around him and joined on the chorus.

"Ah!" Their so cute!" Naruto swooned.

"Thanks!" The four turned and saw Lee and Sakura standing behind them. "It's Yumi and Yuki." Rock Yumi and Rock Yuki were Sakura and Lee's six year old children. They had their fathers black hair, but Sakura's emerald eyes. Luckily, they had Ino as a godmother so their hair was saved.

The crowd cheered as the two hopped of and went to hang with their friends. The adults in the crowd began to make their way to a table in the back of the room where Iruka stood collecting money.

"Iruka-sensei!" The chuunin looked up just in time to stop himself from being flattened by the hyper blonde.

"Hello Naruto."

"What are you doing?" The fox-boy asked curious about the amount of money the older man had.

"Well, I rented the karaoke machine for a fundraiser for the academy. People signed up and perform songs, and if then the crowd makes donations if they liked the show. Your kids were a big hit." The brunette motioned toward Sakura and Lee and they blushed. A light bulb suddenly flashed above Sakura's pink head.

"I have an idea that'll get lots of donations!" Iruka motioned for to continue. "We get the hottest guys in Konoha to perform songs!" Sasuke began to slowly began to back away but to no avail.

"I got your first candidate." Naruto laughed, pushing his husband forward. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind the blonde and pushed him forward as well.

"I got your second boy right here!" The blonde blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"I'll do it, but the kitsune here goes first." Sakura laughed pushed the two boys towards the song table.

"Alright, pick your tunes!" They flipped through the songs and Sasuke quickly picked a Gackt song. Naruto turned to the songs in English that were still japenness and ended up picking something from Aqua.

"Alright, Blondie's up!" Kiba shouted and pushed the blonde onto the stage.

"Uh, I'm gonna do this in honor of, well, my husband! You else did you think I'd do it for." Naruto laughed and the entire crowd sweatdropped. "Okay, well the song is My Butterfly by Aqua. And I hope you haven't heard this song before, because this will definitely sound wrong.

_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai_

I've been searcing for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Orange, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Orange, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in this net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Orange, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Orange, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Orange, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Orange, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Orange, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Orange, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Make the colors in the sky  


_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai"_

The crowd stared in silence for a second. Then they broke out into tons of cheers. Naruto blushed and hopped of stage. Sakura immediately glomped him. Sasuke growled and she hopped of and smiled.

"That was awesome!" The blonde smiled then turned to his husband.

"Your turn!"

The sharingan user grumbled then hopped on stage. "Uh, you all know I'm not one for words so, Last Song by Gackt.

"_Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa  
Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete  
Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni  
Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta _

_Ima mo aishite iru._

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
Zutto sora o miageteta  
Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara  
Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita  
Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute  
Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita  
Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni _

_Ima mo oboeteiru._

_Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite  
Motto soba ni itakatta  
Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta  
Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite  
Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute. . ."_

"**Come to the Academy"** Naruto blinked and looked around. The only noise was his husband singing and the cheers of the crowd. **"NOW!"** Not knowing why, he stood up and left the arena.

"_. . .Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimattemo  
Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara_

_Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenaide ne  
Chigau dareka o aishitemo  
Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama  
Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai_

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
Zutto sora o miageteta  
Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara  
Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete  
_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete. . ."_ Sasuke finished and looked around the cheering crowd. The entire Rookie Nine plus Temari and Kankuro were of to his left. Naruto wasn't with them. "Oh no. . ."

_**Breakline**_

Naruto looked around. The academy was dark and empty except for him. Why did he come here again? The blonde turned around to leave only to look into red sharingan eyes. "Itachi."

"I've come to take what is mine. Kitsune. . ."

_**TBC. . .**_

Wow, I started this in January and it's already April. Hehe, sorry about the wait. I finally got the inspiration ended to finish this chapter. Oh, here's the translation of what Sasuke sang.

_Walking around aimlessly by myself  
Breathing a faint sigh, my breath turns white  
Seasons change, and in this fleeting season...  
My tears fall for no reason  
"Even now, I still love you  
Falling sadness transforms into pure white snow  
I'm always looking at the sky above me  
Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now  
Once more, I want to hold you  
How many times have we not understood and hurt each other  
But even at those times, we were still gentle  
Engraved on the ring that you suddenly gave back to me  
..Was our promise that will never come true  
Even now, I remember..  
These far off thoughts are just brilliant flashes in my memory  
I wanted to be next to you  
Even though I can't see you anymore, I'll always be next to you  
I never want you to change_

_I can't erase those last tears that you showed me from my memory_

_In your heart, if I disappear along with all these snowflakes  
I want to bloom in your heart once again  
Don't forget the warmth of us being close together, and hugging  
Don't forget even if you love someone else  
I'll never let go of the memory of when I heard your voice last and so  
..I just want to fall into a deep sleep  
Continuously falling sadness transforms into pure white snow  
I'm always looking at the sky above me  
Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now  
I want to hold you once more  
"I want to hold you once more"_

R and R! Please. . .


End file.
